


Vanity: Naughty night ( hen/wedding)

by jodade420



Category: Emmerdale, charity dingle - Fandom, hen/wedding, vanessa woodfield - Fandom, vanity - Fandom
Genre: F/F, getting up to naughty's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodade420/pseuds/jodade420
Summary: It’s about 5pm and its empty in the cafe with only Rodney in the background cleaning the already clean tables. Charity looks at Vanessa without saying a word  but Vanessa knows whats already on her mind, she gently nudges Charity’s leg under the table “I told you this morning that thing we did was a preview.”





	Vanity: Naughty night ( hen/wedding)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

**It’s about 5pm and its empty in the cafe with only Rodney in the background cleaning the already clean tables. Charity looks at Vanessa without saying a word but Vanessa knows whats already on her mind, she gently nudges Charity’s leg under the table “I told you this morning that thing we did was a preview.”**

**Charity quickly moves her chair forwards towards Vanessa leans in and whispers naughty nothings as her hand slide’s up Vanessa’s inner thigh, Vanessa takes a silent gasp like she forgot how to breathe.**

**The door suddenly bursts open with two men in balaclavas that turned out to be Cain and Pete, Charity and Vanessa were oblivious to whats actually been planned, both men quickly put the pillow case’s on Vanessa and charity before they notice who they were, grabbing them then stumbling back out the door, whilst Rodney on the floor laughing knowing what the plan was.**

**They get to their destination but to find out that they been separated for the hen do’s, Vanessa looks around surprised whilst still having Charity’s whisper lingering around making her mind go for a spin. an hour goes by and the drinks are starting to run out, a buzzing noise goes through Vanessa’s bum she looks at her phone she opens the message and a photo popped up with Charity in the Woolpack toilets showing a lot of cleavage with a message at the bottom “CUM MEET ME ;)” Vanessa feels her legs clenching with arousment.**

**She shouts “ we have no more drinks, lets go to the pub and carry on with the party” everyone stops and looks at her for a few seconds and shouts “yeah let do it” they all finally enter the pub and join Charity’s hen do who also having a good time.**

**Vanessa manages to escape to the toilets without anyone seeing her to meet charity, as soon as she hears the door creek she pulls Vanessa in the cubicle locks the door behind her, and it gets really steamy.**

**by the time they realize how long they’ve been in the toilets and whats happend, they both look around and see the broken tissue holder on the floor along with clothes spreaded around, charity notices it’s silent in the woolpack.**

**she goes and investigates but realizes that they are both naked they quickly struggle to put their clothes on still trying to comes to terms of to what has happened.**

**Vanessa looks at her phone to see the time, jumps up from the toilets seat and shouts “SHIT BABE WE’VE GOT OUR WEDDING IN AN HOUR”, they both rush out of the toilets to the main area of the pub.**

**Chas sees them and says “oh there you guys are? do you know what time it is? where were you all night? they both look at eachother. with a massive grin across their faces, Charity leans in and kisses her on the lips softy “ see you at the wedding babe”. Vanessa replies “you better Charity Woodfield”.**

**Charity walks towards Chas whilst looking back at Vanessa tapping her hand on the bar stand “I like the sound of that, now go and get ready you don’t want to be late for our wedding do ya”. whilst smiling at Vanessa walking out the door.**

**in the back garden of tug ghyll, Vanessa nervously awaits at the front of the aisle she looks at Harriet all panicky, Harriet looks back at her a nod with a smile and sees the stress break free from Vanessa’s face.**

**Vanessa hears the music start playing and looks behind her and sees her wife to be in a long white sparkling dress. she waits for charity to walk down next to her feeling a warm hand connecting into hers, Charity whispers in Vanessa’s ear “ you gunna make me the happiest wife ever, and i hope you booked Barbados for our honey moon babe” Vanessa looks up at her and smiles before saying “ well you will have to get your passport updated then wont you” then kisses her on the cheeks.**

**an hour goes by without any village drama interruption for once the wedding actually went smoothly. the newly wedds are now officially mrs &mrs Woodfield as friends and family now heading to the after party at the pub, a short time later after everyone’s got food and drinks they both make a heart felt speech to everyone Charity intrups Vanessa “ i will end this speech by saying Vanessa Woodfield you know i dont say these word offen but i want to say is that i know i can be a bit, well quite a bitch but i want you to know that i love you and i really do want you to be mine for life” Vanessa looks at her crying with happiness thinking she never heard those words come from Charity’s mouth before, she give Charity the most passionate kiss you will ever see in your life.**

**night slowly creeps in, all the drunks staggering out the door whilst trying to congratulate them both, once eveyone left the after party Chas huged them both “ dont have to much fun tonight” whilst winking at them.**

**they link arms out the door staggering down the road to tug ghyll as they get the gate Charity swipes Vanessa off her feet and starts walking to the door as she opens the door she walks in kicking the door behind her “ well babe i think we should finish off what we started in the cafe before we got kidnapped well should i say wednapped by Cain and Pete dont you” Vanessa kisses her then jumps off “ i think thats a good idea mrs Woodfield“ slaps her ass and quickly runs up stairs.**

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback would be great xx


End file.
